militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
420th Engineer Brigade (United States)
The 420th Engineer Brigade (Corps) is a combat engineer brigade of the United States Army based in Bryan, Texas. It is a United States Army Reserve formation and is subordinate to III Corps. Background The brigade is a Major Subordinate Command of the 416th Engineer Command in Darien, IL. The Commander, 420th Engineer Brigade (Corps) commands and controls all Army Reserve engineer units in the states of Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and New Mexico consisting of approximately 4,500reserve soldiers. The 420th serves as the III Corps Engineer Brigade and the commander serves as the III Corps Engineer. The units of the 420th Engineer Brigade have served in Operation Joint Forge in Bosnia, Operation Joint Endeavor in Kosovo, Operation Desert Storm in Iraq, Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan, and Operation Iraqi Freedom in Iraq. They have also participated in Exercises Bright Star in Egypt, Fuerte Caminos in Honduras and Belize, and Nuevas Horizontes in El Salvador, Panama, and Guatemala. Units in the 420th are as follows: They consist of Engineer Group (Combat), Engineer Group (Construction), 489th Engineer Battalion (Combat)(Mechanized), 980th Engineer Battalion (Combat)(Heavy), 961st Engineer Battalion, 244th Engineer Battalion, 721st Engineer Company (Horizontal), 955th Engineer Company (Horizontal), 806th Engineer Company (Clearance), 704th Engineer Company (Clearance), 341st Multi-role Bridge Company (MRBC), 383rd Mobility Augmentation Company (MAC), 688th Mobility Augmentation Company (MAC), 401st Multi-role Bridge Company (MRBC), 469th Engineer Platoon (Area Clearance), Engineer Detachment (Utility), Engineer Detachment (Firefighting Headquarters), and Engineer Firefighting Teams. Lineage Constituted 13 February 1951 in the Organized Reserve Corps as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 420th Engineer Aviation Brigade Activated 15 February 1951 at College Station, Texas (Organized Reserve Corps redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve) Reorganized and redesignated 30 April 1953 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 420th Engineer Brigade Redesignated 8 November 1955 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 420th Engineer Aviation Brigade Redesignated 15 January 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 420th Engineer Brigade Location changed 3 November 1958 to Bryan, Texas Ordered into active military service 7 December 2003 at Bryan, Texas; released from active military service 3 June 2005 and reverted to reserve status Ordered into active military service 15 March 2008 at Bryan, Texas Campaign participation credit ;War on Terrorism The 489th Engineer Battalion (Combat)(Mechanized) spent time in Iraq from 2003-2004. - A Co, B Co, C Co, D Co, HHC, FSC The 980th Engineer Battalion (Combat)(Heavy) spent time in Afghanistan from 2011-2012. The 688th Engineer Co. spent time in Iraq from 2005-2006. The 955th Engineer Co. spent time in Iraq from 2008-2009. The 401st Engineer Co. spent time in Iraq from 2009-10. The 321st Engineer Co. spent time in Afghanistan from 2012-2013. The 704th Engineer Co. spent time in Afghanistan from 2012-2013. The 721st Engineer Co. spent time in Afghanistan from 2011- 2012. The 806th Engineer Co. spent time in Afghanistan from 2010-2011. Awarded Multiple Purple Hearts, CAB's, Bronze Stars, NAM's, and many other awards References External links *420th Engineer Brigade Homepage *Lineage and Honors Information: 420th Engineer Brigade *The Institute of Heraldry: 420th Engineer Brigade Engineer 420 Category:Bryan, Texas